Trapped
by bjaarcy
Summary: When Finn's going through Kurt's closet in hopes of finding his hidden vests, he totally did not expect this to happen. Smutty Klaine make out session from Finn's POV, spoilers leading up to New York, oneshot.


My friend put this idea into my head a while ago, and now I can't get it out, which is why I'm writing this fic. It's basically sexytimes!Klaine in Finn's POV when he ends up in an unfortunate mishap. I decided that since we didn't get another Kliss from the season finale (not that I'm too disappointed; Klaine's "I love you" scene's good enough for me for now) to have some fun and have them make out in Kurt's room. Luckily for Finn, he's trapped in Kurt's closet to watch all the homosexual goodness ;P Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own gLee or the wonderfulness that is Klaine or Finn Hudson or anything but this plot really ;(

PS Let's pretend Kurt still has his room down in the basement and that Finn's room is at the top floor of their house, k? Kcool.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Mom!" I called out loudly.<p>

Mom was downstairs in the kitchen while I was up in my room, searching frantically for one of my favourite vests. It was the puffy red one that I was looking for, the one I wore the first day during glee club's time in New York. And even though it was, like, practically summer now, it was still my favourite vest, and I felt like wearing it.

By now, my bedroom was a mess thanks to my (failing) raid. My bed sheets were half strewn across my floor and half across my bed; clothes were draped over every possible surface; stuff from under my bed was peeking out; and I don't even wanna get _started_ on my closet.

"_MOM!"_ I shouted harshly as I threw over my pillows.

I didn't understand. My awesome winter vests have been disappearing since I came back from New York, and I've been having my suspicions. I've concluded that it probably had something to do with my mom and her need for Spring Cleaning. That, and the fact that she desperately wanted to get rid of every trace of winter as soon I returned from the chilly city that never sleeps. Mom never liked cold weather, but she couldn't even bear the _thought_ of leaving Lima, much less actually having her _do_ it. So this left her having to put up with harsh winters against her will. Whenever spring would roll around, Mom was enthusiastic about Spring Cleaning and got rid of every trace of winter. When fall came to a close, she tried (and failed) to prolong time by purposely having everyone else lack winter gear that needed to be out and ready when the going really got tough. I never had many problems about this, other than the fact that she'd usually take my "winter" stuff without my knowledge. Like now, with my vests.

"What is it, Finn?" Mom finally answered, her voice booming. I could hear her pounding footsteps stomping up the stairs now.

I crouched next to my bed. My hand pushed its way between the mattress and the structure that held it up. As I felt nothing but the bed, its covers and matching skirt, I pulled my hand out and stood up. When I turned around to my door, I found my mom there, looking furious.

"Finn. Christopher. Hudson," she said, fuming, anger seeping through every syllable of my name. "_What have you done to your room?_"

But I ignored her pissed off face and just as easily shrugged off her frustrated gaze at my room. Instead, I answered, "I can't find _any_ of my vests, Mom. Not even the puffy red one I wore to New York!"

After glancing at my hell of a room, Mom looked at me. "Finn," she said in a clear voice, a hint of anger still seeping, "it's basically summer. _Why would you want to wear a vest?_"

I shrugged and shook my head before replying, "Mom, I just want to wear my vest okay? Just tell me where it is?"

Mom considered me for a moment. "If I tell you where they are, will you clean your room?" she bargained.

"Yeah, yeah!" I easily agreed with happy nods.

"Fine," Mom replied then. "They're in Kurt's closet, in a box. He was happy to store them there for the time being and had extra space in that _enormous_ closet of his." She shook her head then, probably thinking about how big Kurt's closet really was. I didn't blame her; I could only imagine how big that kid's closet had to be, with all the flashy outfits he wore.

I passed my mom and headed out my door with a nod.

I already made my way down the two flights of stairs and reached Kurt's basement bedroom when my mom called out, "Hey! Don't forget, you still need to clean your room!"

"Yeah, yeah, got it Mom!" I replied, walking through Kurt's room.

After a beat, she lastly added, "Well, I'm going out to pick up Burt from work!" Then, I heard her footsteps on the floor above me. "And Kurt's out with Blaine I believe. Don't mess anything up while we're out!" she warned, and then I heard the front door slam.

I made my way over to Kurt's closet as I shook my head incredulously. _God, I'm not four Mom,_ I thought bitterly, even though she was already out. I paused in front of the door of Kurt's closet. I took a breath and began to psyche myself up for whatever was about to hit me. I turned the door knob and pushed the door open.

_Woah._

Kurt's closet was _way_ bigger than I imagined. It was a long walk-in, with shelves upon shelves of clothes and accessories lining up two opposing walls. Dozen among dozens of shoes were neatly lined up next to each other on the floor and, at the end of the closet, were three racks of tidily hung blazers, jackets, and coats. In one corner of the closet was a small dresser drawer, which I assumed were solely for Kurt's underwear.

It's kinda funny, because my first reaction to this was, _Holy crap, his closet's so neat and tidy!_ And this thought made me reflexively take a quick glance over my shoulder to Kurt's room behind me. The rest of Kurt's room was obviously just as immaculate as his closet, but… I don't know. It unnerved me for some reason. I mean, my room can get this clean too. But it was usually because I dumped all my stuff into my closet so no one would see.

Shaking my head, I returned my gaze to Kurt's closet and stepped inside, opting to ignore turning on the light because, really, how long was finding a box of huge sweaters gonna take? I looked all around the space too big for a regular closet, figuring out the best way to quickly find my vests. Then, I immediately backtracked. Every nook and corner of the closet was used to carefully store _some_ type of garment. Finding a box filled with my vests should have been easy, even in the dark, if it weren't for this fact.

I knitted my eyebrows together and grumbled; I bet Kurt purposely hid the box from me. Kurt always disliked my vests, saying they were tacky and unnecessary, but whatever. They're comfortable and I liked them.

I huffed and took another step into the closet, vaguely noticing the full length mirror that was carefully attached to the door. Then I mostly-closed the door behind me, leaving it open by just a crack. I knew I had no reason to think otherwise, but I still found the possibility of someone finding me in here, snooping through Kurt's closet, to be embarrassing. I knew I wasn't embarrassed because I assumed going through my gay step-brother's closet made _me_ gay. No, I was better than that. What I _was_ embarrassed about was the lengths I was going through to get my vests back. I had a terribly itching feeling that the guys would never let me live this down if they ever found out, and that Kurt would probably scold me even _more_ about the bond I had with my vests.

These thoughts irritated me as I started sifting through Kurt's clothes. After deciding that, no, a box of vests wouldn't actually fit in between single pieces of garments and accessories, I started wedging my hands in between piles and checking if anything looking remotely like a box was hiding behind them. I was pretty sure it took me a solid half hour just to get through all those shelves with no success. (Seriously though, how much clothes does a guy need? _And I didn't even finish the rest of his closet yet!_) Upset and _very_ disappointed, I crouched down and began sifting through Kurt's shoes, glancing around for any traces of a box. After getting excited several times over nothing for finding shoe boxes, I got up and walked over to the back of the closet. Again, I bent over and checked underneath the very bottom rack to see if any boxes were hanging underneath because I figured that the box wouldn't be hanging in midair between the upper ones. By the time I finished, I was super frustrated because I still couldn't find the box of vests. I checked the racks again, even though I knew nothing was gonna change. Then, I check one more time just because my anger was taking over and all logic was beginning to get thrown out the window. With logic leaving my brain, I didn't even stop to realize how bad my eyes hurt from the strain of looking through Kurt's closet in the dark and did not think about turning on the light.

With disappointment and anger building inside, I moved over to the dresser drawer tucked away in the corner of Kurt's closet. I hesitated a bit once I was in front of it. Thoughts of going through this dresser and seeing Kurt's _underwear_ swirled in my mind, and I immediately get grossed out by the fact. Again, not because I was scared of being wrongly accused gay (I was better than that). But because, you know, it was _underwear._ I still found the topic to be embarrassing. (Well, unless, like, it concerned a girl taking it off because - hello! – that meant I was going to get laid!) I debated whether or not my vests were worth seeing Kurt's underwear then. Before I made up my mind though, I heard footsteps – several of them actually, and even someone bumping into a wall – coming down the steps. I immediately tumbled away from the dresser drawer. I could feel my cheeks heating up and my palms began to sweat when I realized that someone was in the basement when _I was in Kurt's closet, a moment away from opening his underwear drawer._ God, it would have been _so_ embarrassing if someone caught me doing that! And, even worse, they'd think I had some creepy thing for Kurt, even though I knew I liked girls _a lot_ and Kurt already had a boyfriend. I shook the thoughts off, trying my best to look calm and collected (even if I totally wasn't) as I worked up the courage to get out of the closet until I heard someone moan.

Uh… what?

I swallowed and inched closer to the door, cocking an ear to it, trying not to make a sound. I kept my breaths quiet as I tried to listen carefully and figure out what the hell was going on.

"Mmmmmmm," I heard a low voice moan then and I blanched; it sounded exactly like Blaine.

Then, I heard heavy breaths being taken and sounds which I _knew_ were scarily familiar. They were the sounds of lips against skin. I gulped.

"Kurt," I heard someone say then (yeah, that was _definitely_ Blaine), "why are we doing this again?"

I heard a low, shaky chuckle. "Because I suggested moving to my bed, since your butt was starting to get sore from sitting on my car's seats from making out too long in it." And, yeah, okay, that was _definitely_ Kurt.

I took a deep breath and tried to do so as quietly as possible. I inched my head closer to the door, closing one eye as the other peeked through the crack I left open. Kurt's closet was a few feet away from Kurt's bed, and I knew I was going to get was a full length view of Kurt's bed because of how the closet was angled in his room. And now, I silently prayed that Kurt and Blaine were backed up into some wall or anything _but_ Kurt's bed for the sake of my sanity. My eye centered in on a clear view through the crack and –

_Oh God._

Blaine was underneath Kurt as they laid, unfortunately, on his bed now. Because of this angle, as I predicted, I got a full view of Kurt's bed, and therefore got a full view of Kurt and Blaine on the bed. Their shoes were off and even Kurt's jacket was strewn onto the floor. Kurt's legs were spread apart and Blaine was settled in between them. Kurt's hands were gripping Blaine's shoulders and Blaine's hands were roaming all over Kurt's slightly arched back. Kurt's face was tucked into Blaine's neck, and I was pretty sure that Kurt was kissing it because I heard _more_ sounds of lips against skin. Blaine's breath hitched then and I could see his toes curl at the foot of the bed.

I backed away from the closet door and tried to steady (and silence) my uneven breathing. _Okay, so I'm trapped in my gay step-brother's closet as he makes out with his boyfriend on his bed. Awesome,_ I thought helplessly. I tried to figure out how they got in here so fast without my knowledge. Was I _really_ that absorbed in finding my vests to be totally unaware of Kurt and Blaine somehow ending up on Kurt's bed to make out? Was I _really_ that flustered from the thought of someone finding me in this closet to ignore that fact? Was I _really_ that lost in my paranoia to not have heard Kurt and Blaine? It was stupid to think this though, because I already knew that the answer to all these questions were a big, fat "YES".

I took another quiet step back and looked at myself though the attached mirror on the closet's door. Even in the dark of the closet, I could see my reflection. My forehead was beginning to shine with sweat, my cheeks were flushed and my eyes were bugging out of their sockets. It was ridiculous, to be so flustered as I was, but, when you really think about it, I was in one awkward and increasingly weird position. It was natural to freak out over being trapped in your step-brother's closet as he made out with boyfriend, right? Right.

I sat down and crossed my legs silently as I tried to figure out a plan to get out. Outside, I could hear Blaine muttering something to Kurt. (Something along the lines of "I missed you so much when you were gone, Kurt. You have no idea." It was really sweet actually, until I realized Blaine was probably doing something to Kurt as he said that because Kurt moaned. Then it just ruined the moment and turned it even more awkward for me.) I gulped once more as I frantically tried to think up a plan to get out of this closet without Kurt and Blaine's knowledge. I thought about calling up someone to come over and having them ring the doorbell or _something_ to hopefully distract the dudes as I ran up the stairs when they weren't looking. But then I realized the numerous flaws in that plan.

First off, I had no one to call. I found it highly unlikely for any of the girls to help me out; Puck was probably out trying to tap Lauren; Mike was definitely out with Tina to help out the Asian camp they attended; and Artie and Sam would probably not be of much help because of their limitations. (No offense to the dudes though; I'm sure they'd love to help out if they could, but Artie's kinda stuck in his wheelchair and Sam's kinda stuck broke in his motel room with his family.) There's also the fact that, even if _any_ of them could come and help me out, there was a very small chance of whatever plan we'd come up with actually _work._ Also, I didn't exactly have my phone with me so the entire idea was pointless.

I took a deep breath then made a tiny crawl over to the crack in the door. With a sigh, I realized that the only way I'd ever get out of the closet was to wait out Kurt and Blaine. They'd have to stop kissing each other at some point… right? I really hoped they'd stop kissing each other at some point, because I was just getting too weirded out now. When I reached the crack in the door, I closed an eye and let my other one center in on a clear view of Kurt's bed again.

Kurt was still on top of Blaine and now he was kissing Blaine full on mouth. Kurt's hands were still gripping Blaine's shoulders roughly, but Blaine's hands had moved down to Kurt's hips where I was pretty sure he had a tight grip on because his knuckles were starting to whiten. I guessed in some point during my failed attempt to figure out an escape plan, they had starting grinding because now the two dudes were moving roughly against each other, their hips in sync. Kurt's head backed away just a touch and I was able to see his tongue pulling back, and Blaine's tongue darted after it instinctively. Both their cheeks were flushed and their hair was the messiest I've ever seen it in my _life,_ but it seemed so natural for them. It was as if they didn't care about how unkempt and disheveled they looked because all that mattered was that they were pressed against each other, each one getting their fill of touch and taste.

I bit down on my lower lip, trying to hold back the whimper in my throat. This was getting _way_ too awkward for me. It was _Kurt,_ for God's sakes. My _step-brother_ I was watching. And then it was _Blaine._ The short, little Warbler from the all boys private school. I had no problems with Blaine (well, okay, except for that one time after Rachel's party, because I was left with a bitchy Kurt and a burning envy as a result of him making out with Rachel), and I actually liked him (for Kurt, at least). But never in my life had I ever wanted to watch them make out.

And yet… I still couldn't tear my eye away from them. But I _had_ to wait them out. I mean, it was the only option left right? Interrupting them would have been pretty embarrassing and kinda rude so… I sighed; waiting them out it was. I supposed I could have looked away and have just listened, but that was still way too awkward in the dark of his closet.

I turned my attention back to the bed. Kurt's breaths were heavy and uneven as he kissed Blaine with an opened mouth now, and Blaine's breathing was relatively similar. I could see a tiny flash of white as Kurt's teeth caught Blaine's lower lip, making Blaine grunt in response. Then, Blaine's lower lip disappeared into Kurt's mouth and I guessed that Kurt started sucking on it. At this, Kurt started to groan and then I saw his hips buck against Blaine's sharply. When he backed away, I was able to catch a glimpse of a growing bulge that strained against his pants.

And, even worse, I was able to see the exact same bulge straining against Blaine's pants.

_Oh my God, I can't - …_

Kurt's face was buried in between the crook of Blaine's neck and shoulder now. I could hear their wild gasps in reaction to each other's responses. Blaine's eyes were wide and his mouth was open, his lips red, wet, and more-than-a-little swollen. I briefly wondered how long he and Kurt had been making out, then immediately shook my head and told myself that it didn't matter. I blinked and let my focus turn back to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was whispering something and the unfortunately familiar and repeated sounds of lips meeting skin was a definite indication of Kurt kissing Blaine. Kurt's words were so soft and they were instantly lost in the gasps and low moans that escaped Blaine's mouth, so I didn't hear a thing he said. I bit down on my lip again to hold back another whimper.

I didn't know what Kurt did then (maybe he bit him or something?), but Blaine jerked his hips violently against Kurt's. Kurt lifted his head and I could see his smirk as a sinister chuckle escaped his throat. Blaine's eyes were still wide as he stared back at Kurt and I could see his Adam's apple bob nervously in his throat.

Kurt moved his face towards Blaine and began plant sloppy kisses all over Blaine's face. "Easy tiger," I heard Kurt murmur in a low voice, and in between each syllable he planted a kiss on Blaine.

I heard Blaine moan then and Kurt ducked his head to the side of Blaine's head where I assumed he started to nip at his ear. "What if –" and Blaine gasped here, "what if I _don't want_ t-to take it easy? What if I _want_ to get c-carried away?" he finished breathless. I saw his eyes flutter shut and he let out a deep sigh. Kurt backed away then, far enough to look down at Blaine with eyes even _I_ could tell were curious ones. Blaine opened his eyes again and his gaze met Kurt's. "I already told you how much I missed you Kurt. I _need_ you now," Blaine finished in a low and dark voice, and I could see his cheeks turning crimson. But as soon as his confession ended, Kurt kissed Blaine hard on the mouth again. I gulped.

Kurt and Blaine started to move again, grinding their hips together as they kissed now. And, okay, I'll bite, _maybe_ their kiss could have rivaled my and Rachel's Superman kiss at Nationals. I pressed my lips together into a tight line. They were really getting at each other now. Well, okay, they've been at it for as long as I've been trapped here. But now, with Blaine's fingers pushing up the hem of Kurt's shirt, things were _really_ starting to get intimate.

Blaine's hands eventually made their way under Kurt's shirt and underneath the cloth I could see Blaine's hands raking the length of Kurt's spine. Kurt shivered in response and gasped, allowing Blaine to move his head and let his lips trail along Kurt's jaw and down his neck. I couldn't see Blaine's face anymore since it was busy, hidden in the nook of Kurt's neck. But I could see Kurt's face, and his expression was a strange mixture of equal parts pain and pleasure. His eyes were clamped tight and he was biting his lip pretty hard and his cheeks were absolutely flushed.

"Blaine," Kurt began, extremely breathless, "I –" but he cut himself off with a moan.

"_Jeez,_" I heard Blaine hiss then, his voice muffled into Kurt's neck. He pulled his face away then, and I watched as he stared at Kurt. "Kurt, I take it back. Maybe we shouldn't… we could get caught." Blaine looked at Kurt and I could tell his wide eyes were filled with concern and worry. Though, I was confused; I thought he _wanted_ to get with Kurt. Why would he change his mind now?

As I thought about this, Kurt looked down at Blaine with an expression I couldn't make out. "Relax, Blaine," he said then, "I know for a fact that Carole's out with my dad, and Finn's obviously not here because no one answered when I called out into the house as I came in earlier, remember?"

Then, I completely forgot about figuring out why Blaine suddenly changed his mind about getting with Kurt. _ Aw shit,_ I thought instead, _They called out for me and I didn't even _hear_ them because I was so caught up in looking for my vests!_ I shook my head incredulously. I took in a sharp breath and immediately regretted it when I realized I was a little louder than I should have been. Though, when I looked outside to see if I was caught, I realized my worries were pointless because the two started kissing each other again.

At some point Kurt's hands must have slid away from Blaine's shoulders when I was reprimanding myself because now they were fumbling at the snap of Blaine's pants and – _holy shit holy shit holy shit_ – after he unzipped them, he reached for Blaine's boxers and –

_Oh my God, I couldn't handle this._

I was far too distracted by the fact that Kurt was about to _pull down Blaine's boxers down in front of me_ that I didn't even realize I yelped.

Unfortunately, Blaine clearly heard me because he said, "Kurt, what was that?" He sounded completely alarmed and I couldn't blame him. Kurt was aware of what I just did too because I watched as his head snapped up and looked around his room to find the source of my yelp.

I gulped and started to kick myself internally as I hastily backed away from the door. I stood up and I might have done so too briskly because I ended up losing my sense of equilibrium. I fumbled with my balance for a bit, waving my arms as I tried to get it back, and by the time I stood up steady, the closet door opened and I saw a _very, very_ pissed off Kurt.

Kurt's eyes were narrowed and bore right into mine. He was taking in heavy breaths and his chest exaggeratedly moved up and down. His lips were pursed tightly and his ears were getting red. The hands he had by his sides were curled into hard fists.

Oh crap. He was going to _murder_ me.

"Finn. Hudson," he spat, and venom seeped through every letter of my name. "What. are. you. doing. in. my. _closet?_" he screeched through clenched teeth.

Words evaded me then and all that sputtered out of my mouth was, "Uh, uh, I, uh - !"

Kurt took a step closer to me and I backed away instinctively. His eyes grew wider and his breathing turned into loud hisses. "What. are you. doing. in my. _closet?_" he repeated through his teeth.

"Um… !" was all I could muster.

"_FINN!_" Kurt shrieked then, his voice going falsetto and his face screwing up angrily. I jumped.

"Well," I began, and then the words started pouring out, "I was trying to find the puffy red vest I wore to New York so I asked Mom where it was when I couldn't find it and then she told me that you were keeping them in your closet so I came down here trying to look for it but I didn't hear you and Blaine come down and then you guys started to make out and I couldn't really _leave_ because I didn't want to get caught and I kinda didn't want to interrupt you guys and –"

But I didn't finish because Kurt brought a hand up to his face. He groaned, frustrated, and he kept his face in his hand when he asked, "Finn, why didn't you just get out of my closet?"

"Like, I said, I didn't hear you guys come down," I replied, deflated, and now I looked to my feet in embarrassment.

When I looked back up, one of Kurt's arms was crossed around his middle area and it supported the other hand on his face. Kurt shook his head and sighed. Then, his hand moved away from his face a few inches and he looked at me with eyes I couldn't really read. It was a mixture of pissed, disappointment, embarrassment, and something else I couldn't make out. Then, to my surprise, Kurt dropped his arms and walked out of the closet momentarily. I guessed he must have flicked the light switch because the lights came on in the closet then. He walked into the closet again and pushed me aside without another word, moving over to drawer dresser in the back of his room. I was too shell shocked from what was happening to really _move_ but I heard a drawer slam open and shut behind me. I heard Kurt walking again and then he was back in front of me, all my vests in hand. He pushed them to me then, and I frantically took them all before any of them dropped.

"Now," he said then, anger still seeping through his voice, "get out of my room."

I blinked for a moment, unable to really process what was happening.

"Finn," Kurt said sternly, "get out. of my. room."

Mercifully, my feet started moving for me and I was making my way out of Kurt's closet and up the basement stairs. I caught a brief glimpse of Blaine on Kurt's bed; he hung his head low as he was blushing cherry red and was avoiding my gaze.

When I finally reached the top of the stairs, I closed the door leading into the basement behind me before walking away. Though, I guessed I didn't walk away fast enough because I was still able to hear Kurt groan once more and Blaine saying, "Well, that was awkward."

_Dude, you have _no_ idea._

* * *

><p>COCKBLOCK! LOL. No seriously, I really am sorry for cockblock!Finn. Still, I'm surprised Finn didn't get a boner, because, I have to say, that was getting pretty hot xP (Actually, I was <em>supposed<em> have Finn get a boner, but I had no idea how to work with it so whatever. Sorry!) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and faves are _always_ welcome ;P

x o x o bjaarcy

_**EDIT (Jun 01/11): Carole saying Finn's full name has been correctly been edited from Michael to Christopher. Thank you IantoCriss for catching my mistake! :D**_


End file.
